Winnie the Pooh meets Sonic the Hedgehog
by SonicGurl82
Summary: This is the script version of the Pooh Adventure featuring on youtube...the difference is that it is in my version. This is the story when Winnie the Pooh meets the speedy blue hedgehog himself in order to save his world from disaster!
1. Cast

Winnie the Pooh meets Sonic

**Summary****:** Winnie the Pooh and his friends from the 100 Acre Wood found a mystical artifact that they accidentally shattered, resulting a dark portal of Darkness, engulfing their home now Pooh and his friends must take responsibility into forming a band of misfits to travel though worlds and finding the pieces of the Orb of Light while meeting new friends, battle bitter enemies, and save the world at the same time.

This is the

Characters/Cast

**Winnie the Pooh**: A small golden bear who has little brains and does a lot of silly things, but loves honey. He is most determined to find his dearest human friend, Christopher Robin. He bears the Orb of Friendship.

**Tigger**: An outgoing, cheerful, competitive stripped tiger who loves nothing more than to bounce. He's full of spirit and is willing to help out his friends from danger. He Bears the Orb of Spirit.

**Piglet**: A small, pink creature who is very timid and easy to frighten but he'll do anything to face his fears (if he can). He Bears the Orb of Bravery.

**Rabbit**: A long-eared rabbit that loves gardening; He sometimes thinks of himself as the leader though gets nervous when a situation gets bad. He always comes up with good plans. He Bears the Orb of Charity

**Eeyore**: A donkey full of depression but enjoys being with his friends due their encouragement and belief in him though he still acts like a spoil-sport sometimes; He bears the Orb of Meditation

**Mewtwo**: A psychic legendary pokemon who joined up with Pooh and the gang in search for their friend but mostly his enemy, Bowser. He's calm, level-headed yet a protective father-figure towards Pooh and his friends. He deeply cares about the Good Fairy and her safety.

**The Good Fairy**: A beautiful woman who mystical powers, who joined the group on their daring quest. She's a humble, kind yet a strict fairy who is a mother-figure towards her friends; She dislike violence but is willing to assist them in anyway she could and cares for them deeply especially Mewtwo.

**Stay Puft**: A 10ft tall and 180 lbs marshmallow man who joined in the group along with Slimer. A big softy with incredible strength but can easily lift up into the air by holding his breath. Stay Puft can grown even larger then his original height.

**Slimer**: A green ghost made up of slime who he along with Stay Puft, joined the group. He maybe small but has a endless appétit and can go through walls. He may not be brave but will help out his friends through their adventures.

**Sonic the Hedgehog**: The World's Fastest Blue hedgehog with an attitude. He is willing to help save Planet Freedom from an unknown force with the help of his friend, Tails and the gang but are they ready for the unexpected?

**Miles "Tails" Prower**: A young mechanic two-tailed fox who has an unbreakable friendship with Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Dr. Ivo Robotnik**: An evil genius who wanted to conquer Planet Freedom but his plans are always ruined by Sonic but this time he needs Sonic's help to defeat an enemy. What is Robotnik really up too?

**Knuckles the Echidna**: A treasure hunter looking for treasure to take back to his island; He seems to be an old acquaintance of Sonic and Tails who also helps out in their journey.

**The President**: Ruler of the Land of the Sky. He begs Sonic to save the planet and care deeply for his spoiled daughter.

**Sara**: The president teen spoiled daughter who in love with Sonic.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Sonic the Hedgehog

Last time on Pooh's Adventures: The group has finally made a couple of new interesting friends back from New York City, now they continued on their journey in search for the portal to Never-ending Land . Luckily, the Good fairy knows some friends who might have the passageway to there so with the Good Fairy's magic they were able to travel to South Island to look for the world's fastest creature known as Sonic the Hedgehog!

...

The story begins at a laboratory, despite the sound a beeping and scanning processing, the area was quiet. Into the darkness lead into the center was a ray of light shining…and within it contain a lifeless robotic blue figure. It was no bigger then 3 ft 3 in tall with 3 blue sharply pointed spikes, two on the side and another on top; it muzzle was metal with two nutbot on the side and a long pointed nose. Its leg and arms were long and thin but made up of pure metal: its back hands were painted yellow while the fingers were long and vicious claws and the feet was red with white outstripped shoes. The last part of him was that it appeared to have a turbo engine on the back and front.

As the lifeless robot stood there in the light, a tall yet round figure with a long mustage with visible round spectacles appeared in the darkness gazing at the robot. The mysterious stranger snickered evilly in triumph:

? (Evilly): Finally! Now the only thing left is to collect life data from your counterpart…then you'll be complete…My Hyper Metal Sonic! When you awaken…

The lifeless robotic black outline eyes began to glow a vicious bloody red in response to the strangers words.

? (Evilly): KILL HIM! HAHAHAHAH!

...

In the clear sky, friendly looking clouds were pass through by a giant bubble containing nine adventurers inside, sitting comfortably inside. Thanks to the Good fairy's Magic, a group unlikley friends were able to travel through air awaiting for their destination. The group were finally able to get some rest after their last big adventure: The Good Fairy was on a look out, Stay Puft and Slimer gazed at the clouds, Mewtwo was meditating in silence with his psychic powers and Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore were discussing about what they'll do once they return to the Hundred Acre Wood, their home, and as for Pooh bear, the golden bear was sleeping soundly into dreamland…

On a bright sunny day, the sky was very clear and the grass was luscious as a gentle breeze traveled through the area. Pooh was as happy as he could be … he was dashing through the field to the high hill top where a giant oak tree settled. And there next to the tree on the edge of the cliff was Pooh's bestest friend, Christopher Robin, waving in greeting his stuffed animal friend. The sight of him made Pooh gleam in joy. At long last he was reunited with him…at least he thought so.

Suddenly, the sky began to turn black, rain began to pour as the wind blew viciously, thunder and lightning struck in the sky. Pooh was terrified at this sudden change but he kept on going forward thought the harsh wind as it tried to push him back still the brave stuffed bear kept on going, he wasn't going to lose his best friend again; rain felt like needles spatting on his face making it difficult for him to see through the storm but that still didn't stop him. Pooh kept on going and going until he reached to the top where Christopher Robin holding onto himself, frightened and cold as the wind blown between them both. The human child was the first to reach out his hand as Pooh did the same for his friend. Before their hands were able to touch one another, a huge shadowy monstrous figure appeared in the storm. The figure looked similar to Bowser but more evil and terrifying as its eyes were red bursting into flames; the monster raised it's large hand and in a second scooped Christopher Robin off the ground and in his grasp. Pooh shivered at the sight of the monster as it looked upward in the stormy sky and made a high jump into the funnel, taking Christopher Robin with him. Desperately, Pooh called out for his friend in vain…

Christopher Robin (cried): POOH! HELP!

Pooh (screamed): CHRISTOPHER ROBIN! NOOOOOOO!

In the void of darkness, a ray of light began to glow, vanquishing the darkness and a familiar voice cried…

Light: POOH! POOH! WAKE UP, POOH BEAR!

Pooh have finally awakened from his nightmare as his friends gathered around, looking concern for the golden bear. Pooh was breathing heavily as he tried to regain his composure from the awful dream. Piglet swiftly moved to his side and helped his friend up during the rampage of questions all around the dizzy beat.

Tigger (startled): What's the matter, Pooh bear!

Piglet (worried): O…oh dear Pooh! Are you okay!

Rabbit (anxious): What happened!

Stay Puft (worried): Do you need a hug or something?

Quickly, Mewtwo and the Good Fairy pushed through the crowd, announcing, everyone needed to remain calm and give their friend space before they analyzed Pooh.

Mewtwo (serious) : try and stay calm, pooh. Just take a deep breath and exhale, slowly…

Pooh did as he was told: inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale, after 3rd time Pooh has finally calm down.

Good Fairy (relieved): Do not worry, Pooh, just a bad dream. From now on try to take it easy, okay?

Pooh (weary): Okay…

Before, He was able to sit back down, the Good Fairy spotted a floating island nearby. With smile of joy, she announced to the group…

Good Fairy (happily): We're here! Welcome to the Land of the Sky, everyone!

Everybody gathered around as they began to admire the beauty of the scenery.

All (except the Good Fairy): Ohhh….

Good Fairy: It won't be long until we reach our destination, now.

In a few minutes they finally arrived! They arrived at a large Island that is beautiful and luscious of life and water. Curiously, Rabbit pointed out at the island…

Rabbit: What's that island, there?

Good Fairy (warm smile): That's where Sonic and Tails lives, Rabbit.

Stay Puft (excited): I can't wait to meet them!

Slimer (jumpy): Me, too! Me, too!

Stay Puft and Slimer began to bounce all around in the bubble with excitement but luckily Mewtwo, with the help of his powers, was able to calm both down.

Mewtwo (chuckled warmly): Hang on, we'll be landing soon.

...

On a bright sunny day at the beach, a blue hedgehog with purple sunglass and red shoes was chilling underneath the umbrella with a radio, a beach seat and a desk with a glass of lemonade on top. Everything was peaceful until a childish voice came behind him, calling his name…

? (Joyful): Sonic! I finally finished it! See, isn't great! It a Jet Propeller Body Board! Come on, do you want to try it out?

Sonic: Not right now, thanks.

?: Okay, I just try it myself!

Sonic (smiles): Tails is just like a little kid with his new toy!

Sonic grabbed a remote and clicked it which activated the radio as it played a cool tune while Tails went into the water, place his invention on the water and began to activate it which lead out a super boost causing the wave to travel far to Sonic, making him soaked. Tails began to enjoy himself as he passed by Sonic once again making the wave hit him. Sonic removed his glasses to check on Tails while he began doing tricks on the board.

Tails (confident): Hey, come out here, Sonic! It doesn't matter if you can't swim, you should give it a try!

Sonic (worried): Just don't show off so much and give that thing which way you're going!

Before relaxing again, he heard a loud thud at the sea but all he saw was tails yelling while riding on the board. Thinking it was nothing, he went back relaxing but the call of Tails shouting repeat for help began to annoy him. Just when he was about to shout in frustration, he witness Tails being chased by an out of control bubble before it crash into Sonic. Tails was able to escape but not Sonic as it crashed into him and the bubble broke in a matter of seconds leaving the group toppled over and covered in sand. Tails approached sonic worried about his condition.

Tails (worried): Sonic…Are you alright, Sonic?

Sonic (calm): I'm fine, just fine…so who's that?

The duo turned and spotted some new visitors rising from the sand: A giant marshmallow man in a sailor costume, a creature made up of green slime, five stuffed animals and a strange white muscular creature helping a beautiful blue fairy that Sonic instantly recognized.

Sonic (surprised): Good Fairy, is that you?

Good Fairy (smiled warmly, wiping the sand off her dress): Hello, Sonic…Sorry if I arrived unexpectedly but I brought with me some friends I want you and Tails to meet.

Sonic: Sounds great and all…but what happened?

Good Fairy (crossed): Some reckless owl hit our ride then next thing we know it, we crashed into you.

Sonic (suspicious): What reckless owl?

In the sky, was an old brown owl wear a light blue cap and coat and swirly glass, waving at Sonic the Hedgehog. The sight of him didn't please Sonic or the group but for Tails, he noticed that his rotor were in flames.

Good Fairy (sighed heavily): That owl…

Sonic (groaned): Oh no…not that old man again…Count me out!

Tails (eagred): Sonic! We got to do something to help him!

Sonic (groaned): You're the one who can fly! YOU do something!

Tails didn't have the time to argue with Sonic so he went after the owl on his own. While Sonic gathering something's together , the gang watch Tails bravely try to catch up the bird even when the overheated vehicle turned around once more nearly hitting Stay Puft and Slimer, Tails still kept on going until he was able to land perfectly on the wing.

Old man (impressed): Very impressive, Tails!

Tails (smiles): Thanks! I had good practice on my body board!

Old Man (laughed): He He! Lucky for me!

Tails turned forward to notice that they were heading straight for a wall, in desperation he called out in despair. This time Sonic began to acted as he began to use his powerful speed and jumping skills to reach their location; He was even able to run on the walls in full speed…Then an explosion occurred and what came out of it was Sonic holding onto Tails in one hand and the Old man in the other. The group was certainly impressed by the amazing rescue…

Pooh & friends: Ohhhh….

Mewtwo (surprised): The hedgehog speed is incredible…even surpass my own…

Stay Puft: He rescued Tails and the Old man in a few seconds!

Slimer (agreed): Uh-hah! Uh-hah!

Later they all met up with them in a small area with flowers near the ocean where the old man is wailing, uncontrollably while Sonic and Tails were trying to calm him down. Luckily, a crab was walking by so Sonic placed it near the Old man and it gave him a hard nibbled on the foot!

Sonic: Old man, those things are dangerous! Stop riding them!

Old man (looking the other way): What are you talking about Master Sonic; I know how to handle them! I'll admit I'm a little older now but back in my days, I was quite a Racer! And believe me…I was pretty popular with the ladies! HAHA!

Sweated dropped, the group couldn't believe this silly owl was being prevented as "the big guy" walked over and tapped the elderly weird owl on the shoulder then spoke:

Stay Puft (politely): Excuse me…Didn't you say that you has some urgent business?

Old Man (dumbfoundly): Oh, right! You see the president….(acting hysterical) uhhh…the president….

Everyone except the Old man humorously dropped down, then quickly got up as Sonic finished the message.

Sonic (confident):…He wants us to come to the Presidential House, right away!

Old Man (hysterical): That's it! That's it! Please Hurry!

Sonic: You know, it might've been easier if you just call to tell us that…

Old Man (embarrassed):…Heh, heh…I've could've done that too…heh…

Sonic (to the Good Fairy & gang): Hey, Good Fairy, would you and your friends like to join us?

Good Fairy (pleased): Of course, we will.

Sonic (posed): Great! To the TORANDO!

Pooh (curious): Uh...Excuse me, but what IS the Tornado?


	3. Chapter 2: Dr Robotnik

Later, inside the workshop, the door opened on the doorway and the scene began

to change as the lane begun to increase it's length towards to sky, then riding out of the station was the one and only TORNADO! The aircraft was a modern day plane

colored rich red with highlights of yellow strips and the wings were silver colored with Tails inside the pilot seat and Sonic stand on top of the wing. The plane

was an amazing sight to Pooh and his allies; Sonic jumped off the in front of the group with his usual pose and spoke:

Sonic: Well! Let's get you all ready to go then! Tails?

Tails (with some rope): Coming, Sonic!

Soon, everyone is prepared and ready! Tails has wrapped a large piece rope around Stay Puft waist then wrapped the end of it on the left side of the wing, tightly; coming out of the workshop was Pooh Bear and his friends except Mewtwo, Good Fairy and Slimer, who were waiting outside with pilot brown coats, hats, boots and goggles loan by Tails and Sonic. Sonic looked back at the others in wonder…

Sonic (curious): Are you two sure you don't need a ride?

Good Fairy (giggled): No but thanks you, besides me and Mewtwo decided to fly together but we'll be in close range though…

Sonic (pointing to Slimer): What about him?

Slimer was flying around his big marshmallow friend in excitement.

Mewtwo (chuckled): Don't worry about him…He'll be fine!

Tails (Called out): Okay, Sonic! We're ready to go!

Sonic (smirked): Great!

Everyone was getting ready in position: Stay Puft knelt down low enough to let Pooh and his friends on his back, then with a big deep breath, Stay Puft began to float into midair, spreading out his pudgy arms and legs. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to raise himself into the air as for the Good Fairy turned herself into her blue glowing spirit form, flying next to Mewtwo while Slimer flew next to Stay Puft and finally Tails and Sonic jumped in the Tornado.

They gang then spotted the Old man waving back but not right at them, still Sonic called out to him to watch over their home while they're gone. The Old man agreed to his terms though for Sonic, sarcastically, agreed. He turned to face Tails….

Sonic: Ready to go, Tails?

Tails: Right!

Sonic (calls out to Pooh & the gang): Ready, Pooh Bear?

Pooh (confident): Ready! (Curiously) Uh….for what?

Unexpectedly, the Tornado zoomed off into the sky in a blink of an eye, almost sending Pooh and the others off of Stay Puft while the big Mash mellow man gleamed for joy. Mewtwo and the Good Fairy looked at each other them laughed silently to themselves before taking off towards them.

…..

It was a 30 min flight but the group finally arrived at the destination, The Land of the Sky! Wondrous floating islands that form a paradise inhabited white buildings with exquisite features and amazing oasis all over. The scenery was amazing sight! The group flew across to the central island where the biggest building, similar the White House, came into view…standing high and proud as it should be. Cautiously, Tails lowered down the Tornado along with inflated Stay Puft in front of the Capital House; The Tornado was shut off as Sonic leaped down to the gravel ground, made a perfect landing on two of his feet as the small genius used his two tails to bring himself down. Stay Puft exhale all the air out of him returning him to his original size and shape, then lowered himself down enough to let Pooh and the others slide down safely soon Mewtwo and the Good fairy arrived at the scene. Sonic and Tails approached the big white stairs with his friend when they noticed that Pooh Bear and his friends stood at the exact spot. The group of foreigners was too amazed at the size of the capital building that stands before them.

Sonic (whistle): Hey! Are you guys coming or what? We don't have all day, the president is WAITING!

Soon, the group of heroes finally arrived at the Presidents office. Sonic turned towards Pooh and the gang, giving them a wink and smile for encouragement while Tails readied himself to open the two large twin doors. With a snap from Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails immediately opened both the doors revealing a large white room, the floor is cover in red carpet with pictures and antiques, organized, on each side of the room, at the end center was a large desk with his name tag on the front.

Sonic and the group entered the large, official room; Sonic stepped toward the desk of authority and announced…

Sonic: Mr. President, I've arrived with a few new friends so what's the" urgent business"?

Pooh Bear and the group suspected to see the president as did Sonic and Tails but instead heard a maniacal chuckle. The Leather chair turned only to a stoat man with a long nose, whose mustache was about at least 2 feet long and dark lens spectacles; he wore a red, yellow and black body suite and white gloves. He smiled wickedly at the group though he was surprised to see a few unusual characters next to the Good Fairy, perhaps he finishes some matters here he'll have to monitor them later….

? : Well, It's been a long hasn't it…Good to see you again Sonic as to you to my dear, Good Fairy…looks like you brought some new friends… (Giggle sinisterly).

Tails (stunned then growls): DR. ROBOTNIK!

Good Fairy (glared): So you finally revealed yourself…

Mewtwo and the others stared at the Good Fairy, surprised to know that she knew Sonic long enough to the doctor and knew that Robotnik isn't a good guy judging by Tails reaction, the Good Fairy stubbornness and Sonic's silence; Mewtwo especially doesn't like the way Robotnik is staring her, the Good Fairy.

? (Grinned evilly): …Please accept this small token of my gratitude for coming all this to see ME!

With the sound of the loud click, the group swiftly faced a group of large metallic robots with large guns aiming right behind them. Tigger was the first to react!

Tigger (yelled in panic): LOOKOUT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!

Sonic, Tails, Mewtwo and Stay Puft launched into action while others duck out of harm's way; soon, the Robots was turned into a pile of scrap and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pooh and his friends stared in awe at their performance. Sonic stepped forward confronting the devious villain!

Sonic (grinned): …That's a funny way to thank us!

Sonic began using his spin attack to strike Robotnik when a voice of despair called out…

?: SONIC! STOP!

Sonic skid to a halt as he along with the others turned around to find a horde of robots holding a stoat, authority man and a teen girl with a large pink bow and a monkey tail, hostage. The large man was desperate about the situation as he begged to Sonic….

? (Begged): Sonic, for the sake of my daughter and everyone else, LISTEN TO HIM!

Sonic turned to Robotnik…

Sonic (growled): That's a dirty trick, Robotnik!

Then Tails joined in….

Tails: No fair! You kidnap the President and Sara so you can hold them for ransom and take over South Island, did you!

Robotnik said nothing but laughed for his confession. He leaped over the desk and landed onto the center of the room, showing to be not only round but tall as way.

Robotnik (confident): Do you really think I'm capable to something that underhanded? ME?

Robots (ALL): YES!

The doctor toppled over then got on his feet to face Sonic.

Robotnik: Now Sonic, I've got the upper-hand, here! This is about the entire Planet of Freedom so you better do what I say!

Sonic (turns away): NO WAY!

With the snap of a finger, one of the robots hold the President's daughter, Sara brought over his weapon upon her, threaten to bring her harm.

Robotnik (grinned evilly): Oh, Don't you care about "pretty" young, Sara?

Sara (winced nervously): Help me, Daddy!

President (nervous): Little Sara! S…Sonic, please listen to whatever Robotnik has to say….!

Mewtwo was becoming pretty disgusted with Robotnik's action, no wonder the Good Fairy despise him so much, still he stand his ground. Pooh Bear and the others were becoming uneasy about the situation; they all turned to Sonic, hoping to know what decision he made. Finally, Sonic gave in and decided to listen to his archenemy.

Sonic (pouted): Oh alright, I'll listen!

Mewtwo (stepping forward) : And we'll listen to him, too!

Good Fairy (properly): Very well, then, tell us what need to hear, Robotnik.

Robotnik (smiling brightly): Thank you, Good Fairy, I will!

Robotnik clear his throat as he began his "speech", summoning a holograph of the Planet Freedom itself.

Robotnik (serious): As "most" of you know, Planet Freedom is made by two separate dimensions; the outer world you live in is the Land of the Sky….

Rabbit interrupted…

Rabbit (scoffed): Why don't you tell something we don't already know!

Robotnik (growled then shout at Rabbit): SHUT UP, VERMIN!

Stay Puft (snickered then whispered in rabbit's ears): You got POWed, rabbit!

Slimer (joined in): Yeah!

Rabbit blushed in embarrassment, pouting and crossing his arms like an angry child. Before they arrived here, the Good fairy explained to everyone about the land of the Sky and what it was like, twice in a row, so he wasn't in the mood for another history about it. Still sat back and listened. Robotnik went back to his speech….

Robotnik:…And the inner dimension is known as the Land of the Darkness (camera zooming close to the hologram showing the vision of the city) There I lived "peacefully" in a utopian city called "Robo-tropolis, until Metal Robotnik came out of nowhere attacked my 'peaceful' city with billion of demonic robots. They conquered us and drove me out of my home. Metal Robotnik then sabotage the Robot Generator which created the high voltage system for the entire city!…It is running uncontrollably and there is no place to store this excessive electricity…(the vision ended, zooming back to Robotnik) According to my calculation, if the Robot Generator isn't spotted by sunrise tomorrow…there will be a giant EXPLOSION…!

Robotnik soon heard a small sound of snoring in the background. Who would dare sleep in an important situation? He lowered his spectacles, only to find his army of robot and the hostages, asleep on the floor. He turned to the other direction. Sonic, Tails, Pooh and the others were snoring too. This made the so scientist frustrated that he quickly grabbed a large pine from his pocket, poisoning himself to pop it.

Robotnik (angrily): FINE! DON'T BLAME ME WHEN THIS HAPPENES!

He pops the hologram causing a loud explosion to awaken everyone in the room! As the result, Robot got damaged. The president became worried in fear as his daughter grabs the smallest robot for comfort.

President (begs): H…how can we stop this terrible thing from happening, Robotnik?

Robotnik straightens himself up and crossed his arms, becoming serious as he answered the president…

Robotnik: There's only one thing to do…somebody has to get through Metal Robotnik's robots, go into Robo-tropolis and stop that generator before sunrise….(he points to Sonic who is playing with his nose) AND IT SHOULD BE THE FASTEST ONE HERE!

Sonic (bluntly) Forget about it! You're the one who created that stupid contraption in the first place. Why should I go around and cleaning up YOUR messes!

Panicking, the president pushed Robotnik aside roughly as he approached Sonic, begging him to accept Robotnik's offer!

President (begged): Sonic, please do it! You're the one who can save South Island and The entire planet Freedom!

Sara pushed her father aside…

Sara (worried): Sonic! I don't care what happens to Robotnik or Daddy but please do this for the two of us…

Sonic (jumps off the table, scoffed): Someone tells me why I should trust Robotnik 99 / 100 he's LYING!

Tails (also jumps off/ questions): But what if this one of those other times?

Sonic was surprised by this, crossing his arms into deep thought. Pooh and his friends looked at each other then back at Sonic, only he can decided whether or not he should trust Robotnik. The Good Fairy thought a moment about the scientist pleas. Maybe the doctor really is in need of their help. Why else would he go through the trouble of capturing the President and his daughter: to lure Sonic here and reason with him for help, of course! But could this be a trap…? Mewtwo leaned close to her ear, whispering softly so nobody could hear…

Mewtwo (serious): I do not believe in the doctor's words but perhaps it's best for us to keep silent about this until the truth is revealed…

The Good Fairy nod in agreement to her dear friends words. She remained silent for the rest of the meeting. Soon, Sonic began to show his usual smirk of coolness meaning he has agreed to Robotnik terms.

Sonic: Fine, I'll do it!

The president and his daughter signed in relief while Robotnik smirked with success. He quickly walked over to Tails, knowing he is the smart one, hand out a watch with his icon on it!

Robotnik (smiles brightly): Now Tails, you need to take this with you. (He quickly grabs his small arms and locked it on to him. Tails inspect it with skill): It's a navigator, as long as you have it with you, it will navigate you. Using the fastest route, of course!

Tails (uncertain but polite): Uh, Thank you Robotnik.

Sonic: Come on, everyone, let's go!

Everyone, soon, began to exit in a flash: Sonic and Tails zoomed out of the official room; Mewtwo and the Good Fairy teleported out of sight; Slimer flew through the glass window with Stay Puft following behind, resulting him breaking the window and landing perfectly on the ground with no injury. Only Pooh Bear and his friends are left….

100 Ace Wood Group (calling as they all shoved at each other to catch up with the others): WAIT FOR US!


End file.
